Your Innocence Is MineSasoSaku
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A quick oneshot SasoSaku fanfic for those who love SasoSaku.


A quick one-shot I've just written cos I was so so irritated to find some another pathetic Sasori centric fanfic which I don't even wanna think. *groans*

I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori is doing all raunchy smexual acts with Sakura in 24/7, honestly. *rolls eyes*

Oh yeah but I do own dear little Tsunami and her lovely family you know. *chuckles*

* * *

Your Innocence Is Mine-SasoSaku one shot fanfic

* * *

" Brother?? Father, Mother where are you?! "

A little girl was walking around in a destroyed village.

She was frantically looking everywhere to find her family after something gigantic from the sky hit hard the village. She was covered with her own blood everywhere... She winced as a sharp pain ran through her when she tried to walk faster. then one second later, she heard someone shouting aloud and found herself pushed against something soft.

" Watch out! "

Tsunami shut her eyes tightly in fear.

" Are you alright? Did you get hurt? "

A gentle female voice was heard just above her head. She slowly opened her eyes while releasing her tension.

A woman with pale pink petal hair was staring at her worriedly while holding a large debris in her another arm. She threw it away as if it was nothing.

Tsunami's eyes widened in astonishment as she had been seeing many grown men had struggled to push these debris away to save others from collapsed houses...

' How... '

but her inner thought was interrupted as the woman gently laid her on the ground.

" You're injured badly... Here, let me heal you... Don't worry it won't hurt you... "

The woman's fingers started glowing pale green and softly moved just a inch above a wound. Tsunami looked at the beautiful light on fingers in awe while trying to keep still. She felt so secure while staring it. but she gasped in surprise as once terrible gash was completely healed!

' Is she a goddess??? '

Still closing her eyes, the woman's glowing hands glided on other wounds on Tsunami. She opened her eyes when all wounds were healed. When Tsunami was about to stand up, a soft hand stopped her moving.

" Hold on still. I wanna check up all of your body and make sure your body is alright "

The woman's hands glowed once more and glided her body throughout.

" Excellent. There's no any internal damage. "

The woman sighed in relief while helping Tsunami to stand up.

" So, why are you walking alone? You need to hide somewhere. It's very perilous here you know? "

" I... I'm just looking for my family... I... I don't know where they are... everywhere are covered with debris... and... "

Her eyes became watery as Tsunami explained to her.

The woman stroked her hair gently while coaxing her.

" Don't worry... I'll help you to find them. Do you know where they are supposed to be? "

" Yes, my mother and father should be on shopping and my brother was supposed to play football on the ground near here... "

" Alright, let's find your brother first... He might be near somewhere to shelter. Hold on tight so that you won't get hurt alright? "

Tsuami nodded and attentively clutched on the woman's body as she lifted her body. As it was a cue, she started running in inhuman speed.

In fear, The little girl shut her eyes while gripping tighter so that she didn't get thrown off from the woman's body.

" You can open you eyes, dear "

She felt her body gently put down on the ground and opened her eyes.

The ground was terribly damaged and she could find no one.

" Brother? Brother? Where are you?!! "

Tsunami shook her body in desperation. She felt a soft hand on her back and found the woman looked at her while pointing at some building

" Let's go over there your brother might be in there as a shelter."

Nodding her head, she walked towards the building while holding the soft hand of the woman.

They stood in front of the damaged building. The door was nearly come off when they opened the door. Inside the building was a mess however it was large enough to accommodate people...

Tsunami's eyes immediately travelled inside of building to search her brother while shouting aloud.

" Tsuna~? Brother? Are you here? Tsunami is here!! "

A boy about 15 years old looked stood up from a chair and walked towards them while dragging his right leg.

" Tsunami-chan... Tsuna is taken to the hospital... cos he was injured badly... but he'll be alright."

" Thanks so much, Tomo-san! "

Tsunami looked at the boy in relief.

The rose haired woman gently smiled at the boy with thanks while looking back at Tsunami.

" That's great. Now let's find your parents. Tsunami-Chan."

Tsunami nodded with a small smile and walked out from the building with the woman.

Once getting outside, the woman lifted Tsunami once more to head to the main street to find her parents.

Within a few minutes, they were on the street but the woman abruptly halted while covering Tsunami's body behind.

She stared with narrowed eyes at someone in dark cloak with a straw hat who stood tall in front of them.

" My, my, what a great surprise. So the rumour about the arrival of the great medic nin from Hidden Leaves was true after all... Long time no seeing you... Sakura... "

The woman, Sakura's eyes widened in fear? or supervised?

" S.... Sasori.... ?! How come you're still... "

" Alive? Well Sometimes a thing won't go smoothly as it should, it seems... Amusing is it not? "

The man, Sasori's eyes glinted maniacally and Tsunami cowered her body close to Sakura in fear. She felt something very ominous coming from the man who had just taken off his straw hat.

" Why are you here?... "

" Get another shinobi to make into my art of course but sadly there's nothing significant in this village Until I met you here... or perhaps I can just use the brat next to you as parts of one of my human puppets- "

As Sasori's hand glowed in blue, a creaking sound was heard behind Sakura and Tsunami. In mere second, Tsunami's body was dragged by something hard and she felt a sharp, cold metal on her neck.

" Tsunami-chan! Tsk! Sasori! Let her go, Damn it! "

Sakura gritted her teeth in irritation.. She knew she couldn't' use her chakra punch as she had already used quite a large amount of them for healing people before Tsunami. She admonished herself for her carelessness.

" Now, now, Don't move Little Girl or I'll kill this brat... "

Sasori moved his blasted strings to push a sword closer to Tsunami's neck

She panted in horror and winced in pain as the cold sword scarcely touched her skin.

Sakura closed her eyes in defeat and opened to stare at this demented man in front of them.

" If you wanna kill me, then do it now. but let Tsunami-chan go "

" Kill you? Why do I wanna annihilate someone astonishing such as you... "

" Then what do you really want? "

" What do I really want? Isn't it pretty obvious? It's You, Sakura. You're coming with me. "

" What? Why me... "

"Because... you fascinate me... I've seen so many humans in my life... When I destroyed one nation, most of them begged to spare their lives while others tried to protect their loved ones then killed. It's pathetic yet it's NATURAL for human to protect them... but... I haven't ever met anyone like you, who blindly risked one's own life to someone who didn't seem worth living... What was it, Little Girl? What made you act such a reckless way? What keeps you so innocent after witnessing your own village's sorrow? How could you throw yourself for the village who used to torment your village? Would you be still willing to give yourself to me if you can save one mere villager from this village, this mere child in my puppet's arm? She's no relative to you is she not? Don't you ever think this brat might be a demise for your beloved village one day?"

" ... Just let her go, Sasori... then I'll go with you... "

" Very well... "

With a smirk, Sasori released the girl from his puppet's grasp. Tsunami immediately ran back to Sakura's arms while shaking uncontrollably. Sakura softly whispered her ear while stroking her soft brown hair.

"Go and find your family I'm sure they are looking for you."

" but... Lady... are you... "

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. Just leave here before this guy changes his mind... "

" ..... Thank you thank you so much, Lady-..."

" Sakura. "

Sakura smiled at her while gently pushing her forward to go.

Clenching her tiny hands, the village girl looked at Sakura once and headed back to her own village to find her family.

" How noble are you, really... Indeed admirable and irritating that you throw yourself for something so trivial... but... "

Sakura froze as Sasori whispered in her ear while snaking his blood-drenched arms around her petite body in mock affection.

" Now your INNOCENCE is all MINE. "


End file.
